


A Welcome Awakening

by Skyeec2



Series: NSFW Prompts [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Boyfriends fluff.





	A Welcome Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missingwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missingwings/gifts).



> It's just fluff.  
> Prompt was "You wanna help me out of this dress?"

Cloud awoke suddenly, shooting up with a gasp. Flicking his gaze around himself showed that he was on the couch and the movie he’d put on had ended so the menu screen was lighting the room, Genesis was kneeling next to the couch, he’d probably just gotten back from the party, and watching him with a fond expression.

Cloud rubbed his eyes with one of his hands, speaking in a voice heavy with sleep. “Ya back a’ready?” 

“It’s one in the morning,” Genesis told him, amusement colouring his words. His hand rose from where it had fallen from Cloud’s shoulder when he’d shot up to Cloud’s cheek, thumb rubbing against the skin. “Were you trying to wait up for me?”

“No,” Cloud answered around a yawn, stretching a bit where he sat. He gestured to the screen of the TV, endlessly repeating the menu theme behind them. “I was watching that, must’ve dozed off.”

“Of course you were,” Genesis teased, leaned forward to press their mouths together in a chaste kiss. He pulled away a second later, gracefully lifting himself to his feet from his kneeling position. “You want to help me out of this dress?”

Cloud blinked at him dumbly, suddenly realizing that Genesis was instead still wearing the floor length red dress he’d left the apartment in hours before. It looked good on the other man, then again Genesis would argue that anything looked good on him. Genesis had used quite a few specific words to describe it to him but he couldn’t remember them for the life of him, he just knew that the lack of sleeves showed off the muscles in the other’s arms and the split in the skirt of the dress showed off Genesis’ leg and the sharp heels he had adorned them with.

Cloud nodded with a soft hum of agreement, standing with far less grace than Genesis had used and following him into the bedroom after turning off the TV. He found Genesis standing in front of the full-length mirror on the door of his wardrobe, staring at himself within the reflective surface.

“You wouldn’t be adverse to fucking me in this, would you?” Genesis asked, staring at him over his bare shoulder. There wasn’t any heat or seduction in his voice, it was just a question he was interested in knowing the answer to. 

“Nah,” Cloud answered, moving to press himself against the other’s back. He rested his chin on Genesis’ shoulder, only possible due to the fact that Genesis had removed his heels and returned back to their less than considerable normal height. “You look amazing in it.”

“Something to keep in mind then,” Genesis said, pleased smile on his face as he turned away from him. He presented the knot of fabric, which held the top of the dress in place, resting at the base of his neck to Cloud, waiting patiently for the tickling sensation of hands against his neck.

“Mmhm,” Cloud hummed, leaning away to focus on the task in hand. “How was it?” He asked as he fumbled with the knot due to his sleep clumsy fingers, keeping them both entertained as he struggled to do the simple task.

Genesis knew what he was doing, of course, but decided to humour him anyway. “It was amazing,” he answered, smiling at Cloud in the mirror. “Sephiroth was a perfect gentleman and Scarlet had no idea how to handle the fact that I was prettier than she was.”

“So, business as usual?”

“Naturally,” Genesis said brightly, hands reaching up to fiddle with the jewels that hung delicately from his ears. “You should accompany me next time, see it for your own eyes.”

“Like I’d ever be let near that kind of party,” Cloud snorted, finally managing to undo the knot. He held the fabric between his fingers for a moment, triumph filling his chest at having succeeded, before releasing them and letting them fall where they would. “Besides, Sephiroth would be eaten alive if he went to it on his own.”

“If Fair can attend then you should be able to as well,” Genesis stated, lifting the straps of his dress from his shoulders so the fabric started to fall from his body. It fell around him in a pool of red that he stepped out of easily, picking up the fabric and hanging it up to deal with in the morning. “You’re superior to him by far.”

“We’ll see about next time,” Cloud promised, wandering over to the soft mattress as his previous tiredness returned to him. He curled up under the heavy blankets Genesis favoured and listened to the other man move around in the bathroom, going through the process of removing the small amount of make-up he’d applied to his face and shoulders earlier to cover up the freckles that were scattered across his skin. 

He was almost asleep once again by the time Genesis joined him in bed, pressing against his back and winding an arm around his waist before dropping his mouth to the skin of his shoulder. “Good night,” he muttered softly, the words barely reaching Cloud’s ears as he welcomed the comfortable darkness of sleep.

“I’m glad ya had fun,” Cloud mumbled, wanting to say it before he forgot to. He thought he felt Genesis smile against his skin but he was out before he knew for sure.


End file.
